Slot Machine
by Peanut-Alien-Ninja-Girl
Summary: Kakuzu tries to keep Hidan distracted with a slot machine wo he can go on with his business, but things don't go as he had expected. Kakuzu/Hidan


There was a task to be completed and he couldn't deal with his teammate at the same time. Hidan was always much more of a burden than anything else. Since their business was at the local casino, Kakuzu decided that one of the slot-machines could be the perfect thing to distract the jashinist. Having a low ability to focus and even lower ability to think, he would certainly fall for the charms of gambling.

At first he was reluctant, saying he didn't need money, he didn't want money and that the game was for faggots, but after some persuasion (which included bribes, threats and a bit strangulation) he agreed to try to play once. Or twice. Or three times.

It didn't take long before Hidan became addicted, and Kakuzu left, knowing he'd be able to do his service without any hindrance.

Indeed, the man was right. The job went smoothly, and he walked back to the building's main room, content on knowing he'd earn much more money than he had spent to keep his partner glued to the slot-machine stool for at least a few hours.

But if convincing the white haired male to play was difficult, making him change his mind was impossible. Kakuzu wanted to punch himself when he saw that he was hoisted by his own petard.

"Let's go Hidan." He growled

"Just a few minutes, okay?" The other replied pulling the lever for the zillionth time.

"I said let's go **now**."

"Just five more fucking minutes!" The man yelled turning around "Five minutes aren't going to kill you, you whiny ass!"

With a deep sigh, Kakuzu leaned against a wall and watched as coin after coin was dropped into the machine.

"What a waste of money…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been over five minutes (he had counted) since he had been waiting for his teammate to finish. Those games were not meant to be fair. In fact, it was projected so the player would lose. The chances of winning were astronomically small, didn't Hidan realize that?

Suddenly the sound of metal and an insane laughter filled the room and dragged him back to reality, to be greeted by a rather shocking scene.

A mad jashinist was dancing around a machine that puked seemingly never ending batches of silver coins after batches of silver coins.

Kakuzu's eyed widened. There was so much money. How was it even possible all that fitted in the rather small electronic?

Hidan, though, didn't seem to mind the illogicality of that happening. He was just prancing around, yelling at random people's ears and throwing his hands to the air.

How could that be fair? That moron wouldn't recognize the importance of currency even if ran up to him sporting a puffy pink dress and hit him in the head with a baseball bat multiple times. Why'd he have to win? Compared to all the time and money the former Takigakure ninja had invested on the stupid game, his chances of winning were smaller.

The money waterfall had already stopped flowing, but the other's joy didn't seem to dim even the slightest.

"Fuck man!" He yelled "Fuck! I won! Did you see that shit, Kakuzu? I FUCKING WON!"

The older man bit his lower lip to prevent himself from growling at (or cutting off the head of) his partner, who was still jumping around in pure bliss. He wasn't even happy because of the money. He just liked the feeling of winning.

"Damn, what am I going to do with them money now?" Hidan brought his hand to his chin, with a thoughtful look "Ah, I know! I'm going to spend everything with whores, and booze, and shit like that. Man, it's gonna be awesome…"

For a moment Kakuzu just stared at him with his fist closed, but then Hidan finally stopped dancing and shook his head.

"I'm just kidding, asshole. Seriously, you can have the money, I don't care about it."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Do you think I fucking need to _pay_ to get laid? Fuck no!" The jashinist replied "And I can get all the booze I want with Kisame. I swear, man, he's got a fucking liquor house shoved up his ass, to get…"

He never got to finish that phrase, though, as two lips strongly pressed themselves against his.

Hidan was absolutely shocked when he noticed he was being kissed, and out of every person, kissed by _Kakuzu_. The surprise was so big he didn't move nor during nor after the kiss.

Seconds ticked by, and when he finally regained his conscience, Hidan grabbed a few coins from the ground and walked up to another slot machine.

"You know, I think I change my mind." He muttered

"And why is that?"

Hidan fidgeted in a fashion that was very unlikely him, looked down and mumbled so low Kakuzu almost couldn't hear him.

"If I win more money… Will you kiss me again?"


End file.
